League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was a team of British agents that existed from 1610 to 1946 and was tasked with protecting Britain from its enemies. In various different incarnations, the League served the government by dealing with numerous threats, including those that were extraterrestrial and extradimensional. Although organized by the British government, the League usually acted independently. Even when it was officially disbanded in 1946, former members continued to act as freelancers. 17th century The concept for a League of Extraordinary Gentlemen originated from Queen Gloriana, who wanted a team of extraordinary individuals that could protect her country from supernatural threats and act as ambassadors to the Faerie realm. It was first established in 1610 and consisted of the wizard Prospero, his servants Ariel and Caliban, the Spanish knight Don Quixote, the immortal warrior Orlando, and the courtesan Amber St. Clair. Later members included the mysterious traveler Christian and Captain Robert Owemuch. The first incarnation of the League ended in 1690 when its members traveled to the Blazing World, a demiplane that acted as a link to other worlds. When travelling there, Christian found the pathway to the heavenly realm that he had been searching for. Convinced that magic was declining on Earth, Prospero decided to stay with his servants in the Blazing World. During his time there, he was hired as an agent of the Elder Council. 18th century The League was revived under Lemuel Gulliver in 1740 and met at Montague House. Its initial members included Orlando, the former prostitute Fanny Hill, and the vicar-turned-pirate Christopher Syn. Unlike the previous League, they were more concernced with mundane threats. Other members included the American trapper Natty Bumppo and Percy and Alice Blakeney. When Gulliver died in 1799, the second League fell apart, although its former members continued to do their best to protect Britain's interests. 19th century In 1898, Campion Bond of Military Intelligence established a new League to served Britain. The League was led by Wilhelmina Murray and included Allan Quatermain, Dr. Henry Jekyll (aka "Mr. Hyde"), Captain Nemo, and Hawley Griffin. Its first adventure was against James Moriarty, who was planning to start a war with Fu Manchu. During the Martian Sarmaks' invasion, Griffin betrayed the group to them and was later killed by Hyde, who died while fighting the Sarmaks. When Captain Nemo learned that the British government used a combination of anthrax and streptococcus to defeat the aliens, he left the League in disgust. 20th century In 1907, a second form of Mina's League was formed, including Quartermain, occult detective Thomas Carnicki, immortal Orlando, and reformed thief A.J. Raffles. While investigating an attempt by a cabal of mages led by Oliver Haddo to create a Moonchild, the team failed to prevent a violent outbreak during the coronation of King George V in 1910. Three years later, they battled their French conterpart Les Hommes Mystérieux until both teams realized that they were being manipulated by the German organization Die Zwielichthelden. When General Harold Wharton took over Britain in 1946 and installed a totalitarian organization, the remaining members of the League ended all relations with British Intelligence. In response, a new League was formed, but it only lasted a few years. Notes *Unlike in the comic book The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Harry Potter never became the Antichrist and later became a member of a 21st century League. Category:Groups